


(podfic of) Done With Intent

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, Derek Uses His Words, First Time, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Negotiations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows what he wants, but it's not as easy as reaching out and taking it. </p><p>(For Stiles, it is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Done With Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Done With Intent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544075) by [factorielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle). 



**Please heed the author's note on dubious consent:** full consent can't be completely ascertained because one character was recently submitted to obedience spells.

Inspired by [this wonderful fanart](http://yanagoya.tumblr.com/post/33975203755/so-kai-basically-im-just-gonna-fail-at-every) by yanagoya, factorielle wrote fic. And then I podficced it! 

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?88sc123pj8y77my) (mp3, 7MB, 15m)

 

Thanks to factorielle for allowing me to record this podfic, and to dodificus for the swift beta. 

yanagoya has graciously allowed me to use their fanart as a cover for the podfic, but do click through to the original, it's brilliant! 

[](http://yanagoya.tumblr.com/post/33975203755/so-kai-basically-im-just-gonna-fail-at-every)


End file.
